


love without the fall

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Biting, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Creampie, Cute Immortal Husbands, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Timeline What Timeline, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Turning his head, he catches Joe's mouth with the wet drag of his lips, drags him along the lean corridors of their flat, meagre spaces to squeeze through on their way to their bedroom. Pushes at his shoulders, handles his body roughly, and Joelets him.Knowshim. Pulls him closer. Bites at his mouth and his chin, drags his cheeks along his collarbone above the neck of his shirt. Back to the wall, Nicky tips his head to allow him everything the both of them will ever want.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 56
Kudos: 375





	love without the fall

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post... on Tumblr... you know how it is...
> 
> Title from Slavoj Žižek. Always been kinda on the fence re: Žižek's _everything_ , but it's a good quote for a title. *shrug*

Sometimes, he feels like biting and scratching. Marking, for the few minutes, if that, where it'll stick to Joe's skin. Logic doesn't have anything to do with it.

At other times, he itches for a mark, several, all over.

Turning his head, he catches Joe's mouth with the wet drag of his lips, drags him along the lean corridors of their flat, meagre spaces to squeeze through on their way to their bedroom. Pushes at his shoulders, handles his body roughly, and Joe _lets him_. _Knows_ him. Pulls him closer. Bites at his mouth and his chin, drags his cheeks along his collarbone above the neck of his shirt. Back to the wall, Nicky tips his head to allow him everything the both of them will ever want.

They never made the bed that morning. Hardly matters now. Clothes join scattered books and papers in a trail from door to bed, messy and frantic within seconds.

Nicky doesn't so much fall onto the bed as launch himself to it, shoulders-first, tripping Joe to his body. Lands heavily, breath knocked from his lungs by the pleasant weight on top. Shudders and twists around, front to the bed, Joe at his back dragging his cheeks down the column of his spine, biting in the wake of the scratch of his beard.

Sucking on his tailbone, Joe's palms knead and part his cheeks, and Nicky, in his turn, is all bite and scratch at the sheets, the pillow, the mattress itself. Settles for growling, throat sore for an instant with it, when Joe's mouth finds his hole to suck and lick, delicate skin scraped raw, clever tongue flicking inside barely a balm when Nicky gets Joe's beard at his rim soon after. Too delicious for words.

By the time he gets oiled fingers, he feels chafed from the small of his back to the insides of his knees, burning up all over, but not enough, never enough.

"My love," Joe mumbles against the back of his neck, tonguing at the edges of his hairline as he edges fingers inside him. Reaching back, Nicky hurries his hand, handles him roughly once again, desperate and uncontained, clenching fingers on his wrist.

Joe complies, cockhead dragging wetly up the inside of Nicky's thigh. Two fingers are too little, three too much, and Nicky doesn't even fucking care when Joe's so close, hot and eager, already rolling his hips against Nicky's body, who moans at the feel of him.

Too long, but, finally, with a last scissoring of his index and middle fingers, Joe pulls them away to replace them with his cock.

Too slowly he pushes at the rim, bottoms out after an eternity, never mind Nicky's quiet pleads. Yanking himself away, Joe's fingers squeeze at his hips. Slams back into Nicky's body, who moans and leaks against the bed, messing up the sheets. Can only grunt out, "Yes, yes, so good," in some combination of languages. "You're so good," and Joe's hips snapping harder, his own moan rumbling from his front to Nicky's back, cock twitching inside him at the praise, face nuzzling back and forth across Nicky's shoulders, fire down his spine.

Like this, it never lasts long. Too frantic. Almost too much. Never too much. Nicky loves this man, who clutches and bites at him in turn, they clutch at each other, Joe's hand snaking around him to jerk at him, squeeze him lovingly, milk him for what seems like hours until Nicky comes hard enough his body spasms _hard_ beneath Joe's, clenching around him to have him spilling inside within moments, pressing his mouth to the back of Nicky's head to moan out his pleasure.

Later, come trickling hotly out of his body, Nicky will suck on Joe's neck for hours, mark after mark, and Joe, moaning and squirming, head tipped back in silent offering, will let him.

**Author's Note:**

> When you haven't written anything terribly filthy in a while getting back on the horse is _wild_.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please consider leaving a kudos or a comment if you liked it. Or both; that would make me very happy. Or neither, if you're not so inclined this lovely evening. Just nice you're here. :)
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
